Homecoming
by Brydums
Summary: look whos waiting in the choir room for Blaine and Cooper, and how did Blaine moving to Dalton have anything to do with her? T for a tiny bit of language and some bullying. summary sucks i promise the story's better
1. Newcomer

**Hi!**

**so, here's another fic. i was struck by sudden creativity (while singing somebody that i used to know and thinking about me as a character in glee). **

**i think i will continue this to 4 or 5 chapters if i can, but if you guys like it, i will make it longer (12 to 15 chapters probably)**

**And i may bring in other characters, i really want Brittany to have a super intelligent twin brother, and i will probably incorporate the Tweedles, cus i just love them. And funnily enough i have two friends called Ethan and Evan, who are extrememly hyperactive 16 year olds with spikey ginger hair, who i base the Tweedles on in my own writing.**

**Disclaimer: If i owned glee, i wouldnt be writing fanfiction now would i? But i do own Ary.**

* * *

_Italics: First singer (Ary)_

**Bold: second singer (Blaine)**

_**Bold italics: Both singers, or third singer (Cooper)**_

Another day at McKinley, another slushie facial for Blaine as he walked to Glee after classes, but not just another rehearsal. With Rachael, Fin and Kurt all gone, it was becoming harder and harder for the New Directions to even compete in the competition season. So when Blaine walked into the choir room and saw a new girl standing by the piano, he was not too surprised. Nor was he surprised to see his brother had not yet left and was still hanging around like a shadow (even though it had been eight months since his first appearance). However when that girl smirked at him and yelled, "Don't you recognise me Bugbear?" with a british accent, he was extremely surprised.

"Ary?" he asked, staring at her incredulously.

"The very same." She replied, smiling that old smile at him, "I'm back Blaine, and I've missed you two. Now if you don't mind, Coop, Blaine, I believe I have an audition to perform."

Blaine and Cooper, still stunned that their little sister had returned, hurriedly took seats, s music began to play.

_Made a wrong turn,_

_Once or twice,_

_Dug my way out blood and fire._

_Bad decisions, that's alright._

_Welcome to my silly life._

Blaine looked at his brother, they shared a slightly confused glance, before shrugging, resolving that they'd rather listen to see how Ariadne's voice had changed in the 5 years since they had last seen her, as they had waved goodbye when she boarded a plane to London.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood!_

_Miss no-way its all good! It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated!_

_Look I'm still around…_

Still the brothers Anderson had no idea why she had chosen to sing this song, and with such venom, directed at them. Blaine, having always been closer to Ary than Coop, decided to jump down from his spot and invade her audition.

**Pretty pretty please, **

**Don't you ever ever feel,**

**Like you're less than, less than perfect**

**Pretty pretty please,**

**If you ever ever feel like you're nothing,**

**You are perfect to me.**

Blaine gave Cooper "the look" telling him it was time to pretend that he cared and join in. Even if he was a terrible actor, Blaine figured his voice should make up for his lack of skills in the acting department.

_**You're so mean **_**(You're so mean)**

_**When you talk **_**(when you talk)**_** about yourself**_

_**You were wrong**_

_**Change the voices **_**(change the voices)**

_**In your head **_**(in your head)**

_**Make them like you instead**_

_So complicated,_

_Look how we all make it_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game._

_It's enough, I've done all I can think of!_

_Chased down all my demons._

_Let's see you do the same._

This final line was said to Blaine, and then he knew. He knew what Ary was getting at. He understood. He had left her. When the bullying got too bad, he just upped and went to Dalton, but she couldn't do that, no schools with the policy she needed would accept a student 2 years ahead of herself. So she had to wait it out. She had to be the bigger person, when she was four or five years younger than the seniors. Blaine had ran. She stayed and fought.

**Pretty pretty please,**

**Don't you ever ever feel,**

**Like you're less than, less than perfect.**

**Pretty pretty please,**

**If you ever ever feel, like you're nothing,**

**You are perfect to me.**

_The whole world's scarred so I swallow the fear,_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold bear._

_**So cool in line and we try try try**_

_**But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time**_

_Done looking for the critics cus they're everywhere,_

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair._

_**Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time,**_

_**Why do we do that?**_

_Why do I do that?_

**Why do I do that?**

Then Cooper threw up his arms in distress, and announced proudly to the world that he was giving up on the two of them. "Why can't you two just get over it? I have more important things to get on with than sorting out an old quarrel between my kid sister and my kid brother!" at that point he stormed out.

The two remaining Andersons shared a glance, and burst out laughing at their self-absorbed brother.

Blaine looked at his sister. Really looked. She had grown. Unsurprising really, it had been a long time. Her once spikey, always a little too thin, short brown bob had been replaced with a perfect boy-cut, about as long as Blaine's hair when he didn't gel it, or maybe Cooper's. She was clearly still the same girl underneath; she still wore her baggy ripped jeans, hoodies and rugger tops. And of course, she still had ragged trainers on her feet. She was so much older now. He could still see the little nine-year old he had waved off at the airport when he looked at the fourteen year old now standing in front of him, but she had changed so much as well. Her face had lost he puppy-fat, and she had obviously thinned out while she was in England, where there were more sports than just cheerleading available for girls. She looked like she had been playing rugby, like she had always wanted too.

"He always was a bit of a git like that," Ary commented when Blaine had finished studying her.

"Yeah, god you should have seen him, the acting advice he was giving people…." He laughed and shook his head just thinking about it. Ary jabbed her finger at him, and shouted,

"I'm a really intense actor! And I'm gunna point my finger at you, so you can tell through my shite acting that I'm talking to you!" the two giggled like little girls at the memory of the first time Cooper had done that.

"Yes! He was telling them to point all the time and everything, all the Coo classics!" Blaine managed to get out in between uncontrollable bursts of laughter.

Finally mr Schue came to his senses to get on with glee club, and guided the pair to sit down at the back. "Alright everyone! The lesson this week, classic albums! I want you all to pair up, and sing a few real classic numbers, ones that everyone will know, everyone can sing along to!" the class groaned.

As glee club came to an end, and everyone was filling out of the school, Blaine caught up to his sister as she was heading to the bus stop. "Hey, you wanna ride home? Better than taking the bus." She nodded, the two of them climbed into Blaine's car.

"So how've you been? How was England? Why did you decide to come back?" Blaine almost instantly bombarded her with questions.

"Okay, okay, calm down Bug! All will be revealed….

Ary had enrolled in a boarding school in England called The King's School Canterbury. It was, as you can guess from the name, in Canterbury, the south of England. She had been in Broughton House. She had started in the bottom year, year 9, four years ahead of where she should have been, and slowly worked her way up through the school.

Sports wise, she had excelled at lacrosse, which is a girls sport in the UK, and had played on the schools first team. She was also good at rowing and had been in several international races hosted in convenient places, such as France, closer Europe or England.

She had taken 14 GCSE's; maths, further maths, English literature, English language, Spanish, mandarin, French, RS, History, Physics, Chemastry, Biology, drama and geography. She had got 9 A*, 4 A and one B. Her A-levels had gone even better, three A* one A, Physics, philosophy, maths and further maths, in that order.

She had graduated the school earlier that year, in the summer before hand, at the age of 14, but instead of going to a university in the UK, try her chances to get in so young, instead she told her parents she wanted to go back to the US, and do high school. At least she would get one year while Blaine was still at McKinley.

"What about you? How's it been here in Lima?" she asked when she had finally finished her story.

So Blaine told her about Dalton. About Wes and David, and the Warblers, and Windsor house, the antics they got up to. He told her about the Brightman Twins and about Logan. And about Kurt.

"He's off in New York with Rachael now, they got into NYADA, and I hear he's already got a part in Grease. I'm going up to watch him and Rachael in the production in a few months, with some of the New Directions clan."

They pulled up in the big Anderson drive, and a thought suddenly occurred to Blaine. "Coop has no way of getting home!" the two laughed at the thought of their brother taking the bus home.

"I see we still live in the same house then." Ary commented, with a knowing glance to Blaine. "They were talking about moving when I left."

"They still are." Blaine sardonically replied as he unlocked the front door. "Dad, I'm home!" he called into the house. He found himself face to face with his father.

"Ariadne….."

* * *

**if you like this, please Review, it would make my day, and the more reviews, the more chapters! Love you all my readers!**

**TT**


	2. There's a first time for everything

**Hey everyone!**

**I managed to write the second chapter this afternoon, so please, pretty please, R&R, and I'll continue this longer. and yes, the ginger Evan and Ethan twins were pestering me while i wrote this.**

**Evan: hey i thought u were-  
Ethan: gunna bring us in!**

**me: sorry boys, not this chapter and not if i end up keeping this story short!**

**Evan: But being in stories-  
****Ethan: is exciting!  
****Evan: we love it when people write about us-  
Ethan: and we get to see White Rabbit again!  
Evan: and his scary sister!  
Ethan: she scared us-  
Evan: we Nerf-attacked her-  
Ethan: and she got angry-  
Evan: even more angry than Alice did-  
Ethan: but not like Alice when Tiffany was being-  
Evan: before he had had his coffee.  
Tweedles: THAT was scary  
****Ethan: and then-**

**me: OHMIGOD please! you two will drive me insane one day! **

**I own the rights to nothing but Ary Anderson. not glee, or any of the books i mention here.**

* * *

"Ariadne…."

"Father." she nodded to the now plump man standing in front of her. Then she made her way into the hallway, dumping her hoodie on the bannister.

"Wait – you didn't come back here first?" Blaine looked at the girl, had she no bags? Five years living in another country and she had brought nothing back with her?

"No, I arrived just in time to meet you in Glee. I took the liberty of hacking your car and putting my bags in the boot." She grinned. Well, he should have expected it really, she always was handy with a paperclip, and had picked many a lock, and that was in the nine years Blaine had known her.

"I'll go get them then…." He thought it might be best to leave father and Ary for a minute, after all, it had been five years since Gus Anderson had seen his daughter. Blaine popped open the boot, as he heard the first yell coming from the house. He pulled out one suitcase as he heard the second. By the time he had finished unloading and re locking his car, there was a full-blown, yelling match argument going on. Sighing, he pulled the massive rucksack onto his shoulders, dragged two suitcases in one hand and the old Anderson trunk in the other. He dumped the bags in the hall, and moved through to the living room, where his father was standing on one side of the sofa, and his sister on the other.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" he screamed. The pair turned back to him, surprise and shock evident on their faces. Blaine did not intervene. Cooper did not intervene. Their mother used to, before she left. "Ary's been back less than half an hour, and you two are already at each other's throats. Just leave old arguments where they were; dead and buried. I don't know about you father, but I am happy to have my sister back, it's been FIVE BLOODY YEARS, I think we can turn over a new leaf, we've got Cooper here and everything, can't we all just get on?" he stared around at them, the ashamed looks on their faces.

"We can at least try." Gus stated.

"You'd better bloody try hard." he said, as he walked out and began picking up the bags and lugging them up the stairs.

"Here, I'll give you a hand." A deep voice said behind him. Blaine knew it was Coop, being nice as he always was when their sister and father argued. Blaine nodded thankfully and handed him the big trunk and the rucksack. As they trudged up the two flights of stairs to Ary's bedroom Coop said to Blaine, "Well done Bug. I heard what you did, and about time someone did."

"You really think we can all get on Coo?" the Anderson family had been fraught with disagreements, arguments and fights since Blaine was old enough to yell at Cooper, then of course Ary came along and, being the over clever, advanced child she is, formed a fast friendship with Blaine, and Coop decided they weren't worth his time. Then when Ary never grew out of her boyish style, and began to get bullied for it, father jumped into the mix. He could deal with his gay son dressing girly, but his "straight" daughter being a tom-boy. No. that was too much for him. Once Cooper had been proved to be far too self-absorbed and self-righteous to succeed as an actor and take orders from a director, Gus Anderson had pinned all his hopes on his younger two children. Then as they both got bullied, he tried to change what it was they got bullied for; Blaine's girly-ness (later revealed to be gay-ness) and Ariadne's tomboyishness. Then of course, in a heated Anderson family argument, Blaine had come out, and the Anderson family had turned to the youngest. She had no reason to be such a tomboy, according to her father, and so she shouldn't be one.

"I think we can Bug, with Ary at McKinley with you, it'll work out better this time."

Ary's room had remained practically untouched for five years, bar the monthly clean, so was still painted a dark blue that was darker than the deepest navy, with the white-washed bed hand painted black with sharpies over the years. Her bedcovers displayed a forest scene, snow covering the ground and dusting the trees, a grey wold standing majestically on a fallen tree which breached a gorge. The bed was set on the left hand side, opposite the door. It lay with the pillow at the far end, where there was one end of a giant tall window, so young Ary could have looked out at night and let her fantastic imagination run wild.

Above the bed the walls were lined with shelves, stocked to the brim with fantasy novels, of all kinds. Blaine glanced over the collection. All Ary's favourites were on the lower shelves, and had been read so many times it was impossible to read what it said on the spine and they were falling apart. It was only the thousands of times Blaine had been in this room that allowed him to remember which was which. Lord of the rings was on the fest hand bottom shelf, in the middle. The Inheritance cycle was next, followed by the Incarnations of Immortality and the hobbit. Then on the right hand bottom shelf was the Belgariad and the Harry Potters. These had always been her most favoured series.

There was a very small wardrobe which had long been emptied, and now held naught but dust, and a few boxes of old and disused Christmas decorations. Next to it was the giant chest of drawers. This had always been used far more, as Ary had never owned anything that needed hanging up, the wardrobe was only there because it had been their mother's, and father couldn't stand to have to look at it every day. The drawers were creaky and stiff as Blaine opened one, but still empty. There was a desk on the far wall, next to the head of the bed, looking out through the massive window over the American countryside behind the house. Blaine remembered many times when he and Ary had sat on her desk, yes on not at, looking out and imagining what lay on the other side of the great expanse of land, thinking up great adventures for them to have there. Blaine had always wanted them to end up in some nice house with a nice family on the other side, and Ary had always wanted them to end up living in a giant forest, with a pack of wolves. It had been the only disagreement between the two when they were young. Of course, that all changed when they grew up.

Blaine sighed deeply, and came out of his reminiscing to dump the bags on the floor in the middle of the room. He looked over to the door, where Ary had just appeared. "Oi boys! Shove off, I'm jetlagged, I need to sleep if I can manage school tomorrow." The boys nodded and filed out of the room. Cooper put his hand on her shoulder as he passed her, whispering "It's good to have u back Ary." She smiled at him as Blaine approached. He enveloped his sister in a bear hug.

"I've missed you so much Ary," he said, still maintaining his hold on her.

"You too Bug, you too."

Blaine let go of his sister and smiled, before going next door to his own room. Ariadne sighed and slumped down on her bed, relieved to be home again. She had loved boarding school, absolutely loved it, but god it was good to be home. She decided she had better begin unpacking, so she started with her giant rucksack. She pulled out tons of baggy t-shirts, in colours ranging from bright blue for summer to greys and blacks for winter. They took up the majority of that bag, leaving only a few tights and other random bits of her old King's uniform. "Ugh!" she had not taken to the smart uniform, hating the way tourists often stopped her and her friends to take photos of them in their pinstriped skirts and trousers. She chucked the uniform into a corner, to start a pile of clothes for the bin that would no doubt grow as she worked through the other bags.

Next she started on one of the suitcases, which she discovered contained all her summer clothes, and all her school sports kit and a lot of the remaining uniform. She pulled them out and popped the shorts and vestie tee's into one massive draw in the chest and the kit and school stuff into the bin pile, before moving on to the next expertly packed, so it contained only really one thing or type of thing, suitcase. Here she found her trackies, cargo pants and one pair of jeans. These took up two drawers, with tracksuit bottoms taking an entire draw themselves.

Finally she moved on to the trunk.

It was ancient, with a wooden frame and old hardwoods moulded and stretched over the backbone and ribs of the thing. She pulled the key from around her next, where it was clipped onto the chain that held her locket, and kneeled in front of the trunk. She clicked open the padlock, which was as old as the rest of the thing, and creaked open the lid. The first thing she pulled out was a framed photograph of her, Blaine and Cooper when they were much younger and all grinning like idiots, she and Blaine were clambering all over Coop, she had pulled herself onto his left shoulder while Blaine was being held horizontal around the waist under Cooper's right arm, she had always been the climber.

She gave it pride of place on her bedside table, and began to sift through the mass of photos, which ranged from a couple of her boarding school friends, to ones of her mother. She put one more photo on her bedside table, it was her and her mother, she was only six or seven, just a couple of years before her mother had left. Her desk was littered with photos of her brothers, arranged so that as you moved your eyes from left to right, you could watch the three children grow up. The first one was Cooper with a baby Blaine in his arms, and the final one was the three of them on the day she had left for England. They lined the back edge of the desk, up against the window so the faces almost looked like they were outside.

When she had unpacked all he bits and bobs, her many many journals and notebooks, and once she had put the on the shelf which was positioned perfectly so that if she was sitting at her desk she could tip her chair back and reach it, and also get to it easily from her bed. Once she had placed all her old and filled sketch books back onto their proper shelves, then she changed into, baggy of course, blue and white stripped pyjama pants and a sleeveless t-shirt and flopped down on her bed, and fell almost instantly into a deep sleep.

The next morning Ary woke to a boy wearing a pink shirt and bow tie, a wool vest and slightly too short skinny cream jeans, with gelled back black curls. "Mornin Bug" she grumbled and sat up rubbing her eyes. Blaine passed her her glasses, and she slid them onto her face before climbing out of bed and stretching and yawning. She made her way over to her drawers and pulled on a bra. She was no longer shy about doing little bits of changing in front of Blaine, after all, he wasn't remotely interested in girls, and she wasn't remotely interested in guys. She shoved on a pair of fluffy slippers and began to flop her way down the stairs to fix some sort of breakfast.

In the kitchen she found Coop wearing his usual dark shirt and casual jeans, sitting at the table, reading a paper with one hand and eating a bagel with the other. "God you look old Coo,£ she commented as she sauntered past to the cupboards. She pulled out a bowl, cheerios, a spoon and milk. She placed said items on the table and herself on a chair, before proceeding to make herself a bowl of cereal.

"You eat cereal now?" Coop commented dryly, remembering when his sister had refused to touch the cereals she was offered. Ary nodded through a mouthful and continued shovelling cheerios into her mouth.

She finished quickly and went back upstairs and changed into a blue and white stripped rugby top with a relatively stiff collar and cargo pants. Then she put in her contact lenses, grabbed her mobile and earphones and headed back down. She found the other two ready to head off and quickly pulled on her rugged trainers and headed out the door with her brothers.

"Oh Ary, make sure you bring glasses or spare contacts to school." Blaine yelled as he was about to shut the door. Ary gave him an odd look but sprinted back upstairs, got a pack of 30 pairs of contacts and her glasses before being barrelled back out the door by Blaine.

They walked out of the principals office, having gone to get Ary a timetable and a locker assigned. Turns out she had Kurt's old locker. As they were walking down the hall towards said locker, they found themselves face to face with a couple of football players, with slushies in hand.

"Oh my god, close your eyes Ary NOW!" Blaine commanded as the two of them were pounded by ice cold, red licquid.

"Jesus what was that?" Ary exclaimed at the same time as

"Ohmygod Blaine!" A high pitched voice from behind them exclaimed. Blaine turned and was surprised to see his boyfriend standing behind him, an extremely gleeful, yet pitying look on his face.

"Kurt! I – what are you doing here?" Blaine went forward to him, albeit slightly blind from the effects of the slushie on his eyes, and was about to hug Kurt, before he remembered he was covered in strawberry flavoured mush.

"Well right now I'm cleaning you two up, come on" he placed one hand on the back of each Anderson sibling, and guided them into the girls bathroom. There he stripped Blaine of the ruined shirt and vest, and instructed Ary to do the same.

"I- I don't have any spare clothes…." She mumbled nervously.

"Yes you do. I brought some in case this happened." Blaine interjected and pulled them out of his bag, along with his own spares. Then Kurt chucked damp cloths at the two of them, and sat on the counter while they cleaned themselves up. He folded his legs over each other, and crossed his arms.

"So you're the sister he never talks about?" he asked, not unkindly, of Ary, as she dried off her hair.

"Yeah, and you're the boyfriend he always talks about!" she joked back, and the two laughed idly.

"Well yes I guess I am. So how are you…..Ariadne?" she nodded and smiled when he remembered her name correctly, "All I've heard about you was that you were some genius and you went to school in England, so how come you're here? Oh and, I assume like all Anderson children you have an amazing singing voice!" he grinned, as did she.

Ary was leaning in to the mirror to change her contact lenses and throw away the ruined ones. "I graduated from my other school, but I wanted to come home, so I decided to repeat high school here. And yeah I can sing, me and Bug here used to do some kick-ass duets!" Blaine laughed as he finished pulling on a fresh vest and packing the ruined ones into a ready and waiting plastic bag. He held out one to his sister and she did the same, before the three walked calmly out of the girls toilets like nothing had happened.

* * *

**Evan: i liked this chapter-  
****Ethan only cus it had alice in it...**

**please review! for meee!**


	3. The assignment

**Hey yall!**

**Evan: Hey  
****Ethan: are we in this one yet?  
**

**no sorry boys, but i promise you will be! next chapter i swear!**

**they go off and sulk.**

**so this chapter is a bit darker, and it moves further into Ary and Blaine's history, and the resentment that lies there.**

**as always, reviews ****make my day! and i dont own glee, simon and garfunkel or rise against. my birthday's coming up though, so fingers crossed!**

_italics: first singer (kurt)  
_**Bold: second singer (Blaine)  
underline bold: third singer**  
underline: fourth singer  
**_Bold italics: fifth singer  
all three: sixth singer_**

_underlines italics: all _

* * *

"Kurt, why are you here?" Blaine asked for the second time, wanting a real answer this time.

"I am on a visit. A particularly long one, as I am born in August, NYADA would like me to do my senior year again, so that I am the oldest in the year not the youngest." Kurt grinned at Blaine, "You know what that means?"

"Another year with you!" Blaine jumped on his boyfriend, squishing the smaller boy. "Come on, I suppose we had better get going.." he mumbled in a downcast voice as he clambered off Kurt.

"I assume you're in our class." Ary, having been ignored for the duration of the reuniting so far, wanted a say in things.

"Yes, and I can't wait to surprise mr Shue in glee!" Kurt hoisted his shoulder bag, and practically skipped off to class.

"Alright guys! Has everyone paired up?" Mr Shue announced to the stream of glee-clubers walking in to the choir room. Blaine glanced to either side of him, Ary or Kurt? Ary hadn't even meet the majority of the new directions, and he hadn't seen her for five years. Kurt however, was his boyfriend.

"I'll go with Mercedes," Kurt whispered to Blaine "sing with Ary." Blaine gratefully smiled at Kurt, telling him without words how brilliant he was. Kurt smiled his dazzling smile back, "Besides, wouldn't want to upstage you!" Blaine laughed to himself, at how wonderful the relationship he had with Kurt was.

"Kurt!" ten different voices called out at the same time as the countertenor walked into the room.

"Kurt, how wonderful to have you back." Was the simple, unsurprised reaction by the coir master.

"yes, I know you were all lost without me, but I'm back, so don't worry, now we can go and win nationals." He modestly added walking to his regular seat between Mercedes and Blaine.

"Well, it certainly is good to have you back Kurt. Now! Anyone want to go first? No? well we will start next week, so prepare your songs people!"

"Erm, Mr Shue? I have a song I'd like to perform, and I think it fits the assignment pretty well."

"The floor is yours Kurt." Will gestured to the piano, where Kurt was handing the piano man his music and preparing to sing whatever he had prepared.

"Oh here we go, you've just come back and already you're becoming the next Man-hands." Santana crossed her arms and waited, but Kurt only smiled back and signalled for the song to begin.

_What a dream I had__, __Pressed in organdy__  
Clothed in crinoline__Of smoky burgundy__  
Softer than the rain_

_I wandered empty streets down__Past the shop displays  
__I heard cathedral bells  
__Dripping down the alleyways  
__As I walked on_

The Simon and Garfunkel song suited Kurt's smooth flowing voice perfectly, and he sang as though the song had been written for him. it was clear to everyone to whom he was singing, of course he had missed Blaine.

_And when you ran to me, your__  
Cheeks flushed with the night__  
We walked on frosted fields__  
Of juniper and lamplight__  
I held your hand_

_And when I woke  
__And felt you warm and near__I kissed your honey hair  
__With my grateful tears  
__Oh, I love you boy  
__Oh, I love you_

By the end both he and Blaine had tears streaking their faces. As did Tina. Even Santana looked happy, she wouldn't admit it to anyone, except maybe Britt, but she had missed her unicorn, she would tell everyone she missed the ease with which she could insult him, and the way he actually fought back.

"Oh Kurt…" Blaine mumbled softly as he embraced the taller boy, "I've missed you so much." sniff. Kurt knew he had, and nodded as he returned to his seat, leaving his hand resting in Blaine's.

Ary scowled as she looked around the choir room at the couples. Everyone had someone, someone to love them, sing them songs and hold their hands. She had no one. Mercedes had Sam, dumb as he was, he could still make a half-decent boyfriend. Her brother had Kurt, and she knew the two of them were the best of boyfriends to each other, Tina and Mike had their Asian infusion. Even Santana had Britt. It was just little Ary who was alone.

"Thank you for that Kurt, it was brilliant. But, I'm changing the assignment. Rock music. U can sing any rock songs you like. We all sing too much of the sappy stuff, this assignment was designed to get you to loosen up, sing something great and just let the music take you! But I have realised, to get us a bit more diverse-

"What does that mean?"

"- we should try some rock, and it can be any type not just my classic stuff. Okay?" the group groaned. Again. 'well, at least we're allowed to pick it ourselves.' Ran through the collective mind of the glee club.

"? can I sing this one on my own?" Mercedes surprised everyone with that request, they all knew how much she had also missed the glee clubs star countertenor.

"Sure, if someone else is willing to." Slightly dazed was the reply. Ary thought about it. She had always loved rock music and could think of twenty songs off the top of her head she could sing right there and then. Who in the group could possibly share that love with her?

"I will." The Spanish teacher nodded his approval in her direction, and turned around to start writing on the white board about their setlist for sectionals.

That night Kurt came round to the Anderson house, bursting with excitement as he told Blaine he had found the perfect song for the two of them to sing in glee. he showed it to Blaine on the internet, who agreed it was pretty perfect for them.

"I wish you would sing with us Ary." The boys had pleaded with her for the entire day to join them and sing as a three, but she had pointedly refused, and once she had explained her reasons Blaine nodded his understanding, but Kurt kept insisting that they would be by far the best if they had both Andersons and Kurt in one group. While she of course agreed with this logic, she still refused to join them.

"Sorry Kurt, but I'm gonna sing solo for this one." she smiled at his pout, now understanding why Blaine had taken special care to describe it, it was adorable. Then she excused herself up to her bedroom, claiming she had a song selection to make, and left the boys to practise.

The next day they had apparently managed to learn the whole song well enough to sing it, and asked to perform first. Kurt sat on the piano while Blaine stood in front of him.

_Woah, woah._

**Bang bang go the coffin nails,  
****Like a breath exhaled,  
****And gone forever!**

_It seems like just yesterday,  
__How did I miss the red flags raise?  
__Think back, the days we laughed,  
__We braved these bitter storms together.  
_**Brought to his knees he cried,  
****But on his feet he died.**

Ary knew what song they were singing now, and she was disgusted at her brother. Kurt she could forgive, he didn't have an obligation to remain at McKinley with Karofsky, and his life had been threatened. An obligation like a little sister.

_What god would damn a heart?  
__And what god drove us apart?_

_What god could  
_**Make it stop?  
****Let this end!  
**_Eighteen years pushed to the ledge  
__It's come to this,  
_**A weightless step  
****On the way down singing  
**_Woah, woah._

The two boys were kind of dancing, using the position of the piano to jump on for the important phrases, and for Blaine to step off on the line 'a weightless step' and moving around each other, and with each other with practised ease, as though it came totally naturally to them, which everyone knew it did of course.

**Bang bang from the closet walls,  
****The schoolhouse halls,  
****The shot gun's loaded!  
****Push me and I'll push back!  
****I'm done asking, I demand!**

_From a nation under god,  
__I feel it's love like a cattle prod  
__Born free but still they hate,  
__I'm born me, no I can't change._

There was a collective gasp from the room at the fact that Kurt's voice could go low enough to sing rock music, and could sing the style perfectly. 'They shouldn't really have been surprised,' Ary thought, 'I've known Kurt years less than them and I expected this.'

_It's always darkest just before the dawn  
__So stay awake with me,  
__Let's prove them wrong!_

**Make it stop  
****Let this end  
****Eighteen years pushed to the ledge.  
****It's come to this,  
**_A weightless step,  
__On the way down singing  
__Woah, woah._

Ary scowled her chief bitch scowl, one that could rival even Santana's best, and had to refrain from growling at the boys singing. How could he sing this song? He had no idea! He had left. He had left HER.

**The cold river washed him away,  
****But how could we forget?  
**_The gatherings hold candles,  
__But not their tongues._

_And too much blood has flown from the wrists  
__Of the children shamed for those they chose to kiss  
__Who will rise to stop the blood?_

**We're calling for,  
****Insisting on,  
****A different beat, yeah,  
****A brand new song.**

**Woah, woah, **_(Tyler Clementi, aged 18. Billy Lucas, aged 15.)  
_**Woah, woah. **_(Harrison Chase Brown, aged 15)  
_**Woah, woah, **_(Cody J Parker, aged 17. Seth Walsh, aged 13)_

**Make it stop **_(Asher Brown, aged 13)  
_**Let this end,  
****This life chose me,  
****I'm not 'lost in sin' **_(Raymond Chase, aged 19)  
_**But proud I stand of who I am.  
****I plan to go on living.**

**Make it stop **_(Caleb Nolt, aged 14)  
_**Let this end,  
****All these years pushed to the ledge. **_(Felix Sacco, aged 17)  
__But proud I stand of who I am  
__I plan to go on living._

As the music came to the abrupt halt, Ary got out of her seat and began walking down to where her brother stood, panting slightly from the effort of singing so hard and dancing at the same time, and she stood directly in front of him, and said, so quietly that is was all the more terrifying, and so only he and Kurt could hear;

"What would you know Blaine, you ran."

At that she turned and walked out, leaving him standing there, deeply regretting his choice of song. Ary had to resist the urge to run, run as far as she possibly could, just get out out out. 'after all,' she thought as she walked to her new locker, 'it's not like I need this education.' But she resolved to just giving Blaine the silent treatment, it was scarier than if she had ran. So she walked calmly out of the school, and boarded the buswhich had just arrived.

* * *

**so if you have read to here and not the lyrics, go back and read them, or the next chapter wont make sense. **

**and if you dont recognise the lyrics, go and watch the music video to Make It Stop (September's Children) by Rise Against. it really will make sure you can understand the characters.**


End file.
